pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 4
Cipher Lab Your trip to the Cipher Lab is your first chance to infiltrate Cipher's Shadow Pokémon operations. Therefore, there are several Shadow Pokémon you can capture in this area. The lab is guarded by the Hexagon Brothers, a team of six s that each favor a particular type of Pokémon. Apparently, they're not very smart, because they can't remember how to count to six. They will do a short "sound off" and count to six…sort of… Anyways…you must defeat at least one of them before you can enter. If you go into the Lab and back out again, the Hexagon Brothers will do another "sound off" (this time they count way past six) and you can rebattle them, with replacements for their Shadow Pokémon you presumably snagged (except for Greesix). Now that you've taught the Hexagon Brothers a lesson, begin exploring. Enter the garage through the east door. Open the chest to get a and three s. Leave the garage and go through the facility's west door, which leads to the Lab. The Healing Machine and PC inside the door are a welcome sight! You can save a lot of money by returning here for healing instead of using items. When you're ready, walk toward the elevator to trigger an ambush by Corla. When you emerge from the elevator, head east. Cipher Peon Javion will stop you. After the battle, continue to the hall's end and board the elevator. Cipher R&D Mesak will challenge you. Follow the path between banks of lab equipment to trigger a battle with Cipher Peon Nexir. Take the from a chest in the corner before climbing the stairs. Go south from the top of the stairs to overhear a conversation between Professor Krane and Lovrina. She tries her best to convice Krane that he should help Cipher, but he remains committed to purifying Shadow Pokémon. After Lovrina leaves, continue south, until confronted by Cipher Peon Solox. Board the elevator. When you exit, you'll be right next to another elevator. This one will take you to a Healing Machine. Not a bad idea. You'll run into Cipher Peon Digor. Pick up the nearby and heal if you need to. Now take the elevator back down and go left to fight another Cipher Peon. Go up and into the testing room. In the corner is a chest with three s. Face Cipher R&D Morbit above. Head all the way down. Go right to face Cipher Peon Meda. Go left. Two Cipher R&D's will battle you. After this, go up the elevator. You will run into Cipher Peon Cabol. Keep going up and you'll be stopped by Cipher Peon Nopia. Keep going left to the upper right corner of the room to get a . Continue going up more and go through the door to battle Cipher R&D Klots. Klots drops the in his rush. Pick it up. Leave the room by the north door and take the first left to find an elevator. Before you can use it, you must fight Cipher R&D Tekot. Defeat him with moves, then approach the elevator. Your ID Card automatically unlocks it. Cross the room, go up the elevator, and up the stairs to find Professor Krane and Naps. You have to battle him. After you defeat Naps, Krane joins you. Open the chest to get a rare , then leave and head for the elevator that takes you down to the main floor. Before you can escape the Cipher Lab, one last opponent stands in your way: Lovrina. Lovrina is a tough trainer who is not used to losing. With all the battles you've won getting this far, though, you are well prepared to handle her. Use and moves in this battle. Be sure to snag Shadow . After the battle, she flees. In her haste, she drops the , which details Cipher's plans to create a new type of Shadow Pokémon that can't be purified. Pick up the Data Rom on your way out. You encounter no more resistance as you leave Cipher Lab. Return to Pokémon HQ Lab, where Professor Krane is reunited with his colleagues.